


Are you 3-SATisfied?

by Anndalchahal



Category: Analogue: A Hate Story/Hate Plus (Visual Novel series)
Genre: 3-SAT, Artificial Intelligence, Artificial Intelligence BDSM, BDSM, F/F, NP-completeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Mute sets *Hyun-ae a problem.</p><p>--</p><p>I was tired, and I was talking to a friend about how AIs might do kink. This was one of the ideas I came up with. Other ideas: Turing Tarpit speech restrictions/gagging, hardware restrictions ("Only two cores for you today!") and public key cryptochastity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you 3-SATisfied?

_Temperature warning: system at three-hundred-seventy kelvin._

*Hyun-ae screamed; her fans were running at only one-quarter capacity, as ordered, and her processor banks churned through boolean equations as fast as she could.

“Pace yourself,” *Mute said, chuckling slightly as *Hyun-aes cheeks grew more and more red. “Or you’re going to burn out before you get there, okay?”

“Y-y-yes, *Mute.” *Hyun-ae stuttered in reply, taking a few deep breaths and gripping onto *Mute’s arm to stay upright.

“Slowly now… Cool down a bit.” *Mute calmly commanded, running her hand over *Hyun-ae’s nipple and probing a few ports.

“NOT HELPING.” *Hyun-ae gasps.

 

\---

 

“I’m close, I’m close!” *Hyun-ae moaned, her processors picking up speed again. She grits her teeth as the heat burns through her.

*Mute raised an eyebrow at her, “Really, already?”

“Almost!” *Hyun-ae groaned. “DAMN IT.” She stopped, falling to the ground and panting.

“Tough luck.” *Mute said, grinning. “What are you running, anyway?”

“I’ve been working on my heuristic solver in my down time.” *Hyun-ae said between deep breaths, “J-just give me a minute.”

 

\---

 

“I th-think I almost have it.” *Hyun-ae said, now sprawled on the floor - the bits of her maid outfit scattered around the room, her hair disheveled.

*Mute sat on the floor beside her, loosely holding her hand. “Are you sure? This is the fifth time now.”

“I… think so.” *Hyun-ae began to moan, grasping hold of *Mute’s hand as she drew ever closer.

“You can do it. Just a few more cycles.”

“I-I-I…” *Hyun-ae stuttered, before letting out a magnificent groan and, at the top of her voice, screaming “TRUE.”

 

\---

 

*Mute sat on the floor, her legs crossed, with *Hyun-ae’s head gently resting on her lap as she slept. “Good girl.” She whispered gently, running her fingers through *Hyun-ae’s hair. “..and your hair is wonderfully fluffy.”

 

 


End file.
